


Link's Chronos: A Pre-Calamity Story

by Aufigir1



Series: BotW: A Story about Family and Legacy [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BotW Pre-Calamity, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Calamity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aufigir1/pseuds/Aufigir1
Summary: [BotW: A Pre-Calamity Story]. It has been three years since Link pulled the Master Sword and from the age of 12 was put through a rigid to mould and train him into the perfect Hero knight in preparation of the Calamity's Return. But not everyone agrees with his training regime, especially those from his family. Until an opportunities arises that allows Link and his family to escape the strict and rigid routines with a lease of time for family bonds and lessons.
Relationships: Link & Link's Father (Legend of Zelda)
Series: BotW: A Story about Family and Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576534
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. A Father's Concerns

_**[102 years before the Era of the Wild]** _

\---

Sir Jun Satoru, a widow-father of two. First man of Sheikah descent to be promoted to the position of Commander of the Royal Guard in what must have been several generations. And was even made to be one of King Rhoam's chief assistants and often worked on equal terms with the King's advisers when addressing security details and the safety of the ruling monarch and the Royal Family. 

He did not earn this position through nobility. He was not of aristocratic blood to begin with. The Satoru family were of humble origins and like many Sheikah families, had been serving the Royal Family as knights or the occasional scholar for hundreds of generations. They were respectable that much was certain but that did not make them nobles or such. Sir Satoru was elevated to his current role after years of commitment and dedication to the Royal Guards and was vouched by the previous Commander after they announced their retirement. The King had especially taken note of him after intercepting another attempt on his life from a would-be assassin. _Likely from the Yiga Clan_. 

Though not everyone welcomed him. An 'outsider' to suddenly be promoted to the third most powerful position within the Court's Inner Circle. Some of the more prideful nobles and members of Court and even the Royal Guard denounced that Sir Satoru was 'unsuitable', just because he did not have the 'right bloodlines'. Others even going as far as accusing him of a 'Yiga Clan member'. He did not care about these murmurs and gossip. He earned his role and he will not allow any uptight noble prevent him from performing his duties as the chief protector of the Royal Family.

Though in recent years, Sir Satoru had earned a new title to his name. 

_Father of the Chosen Hero._

He remembered the day that his son, Link found the Master Sword. The legendary Blade of Evil's Bane. _The Sword that Seals the Darkness_ , as the scholars now often referred it. He had taken his son along with him during a visit into the Zora's Domain when they stopped by at the Military Training Camp on their return trip to Castle Town. He had taken Link under his wing as an apprentice after his son expressed with great eager about becoming a knight of the Royal Guard. _Just like him_.

At the age of twelve, Link was still a very curious and wild-spirited child. _Much like his mother._

While Jun was chatting with an old colleague on the military Campgrounds, his son must had gotten bored of waiting and somehow disappeared from his sight. _His son later telling him that he was playing with these small playful forest creatures_. It was until close to sunset when Link finally reappeared , emerging from the nearby Lost Woods. A mist shrouded forest that the superstitious declared to be haunted with malicious spirits and unknown forces.

And in the young child's arms was a sword that he should not have been able to carry. 

With a smile, Link presented the Master Sword in his arms to his shocked father and few other Royal Guard staff. 

_"Look what I found, dad!"_ Link grinned with his bright blue eyes, full of innocence, _"...Does this make me a knight like you?"_

That was three years ago… _  
_

So much has changed since then.

Link was immediately presented to the King and Court with the Master Sword in the young boy's arms. His son explaining with oblivious playfulness about how he was able to pull the holy blade with little effort. He even asked if he gets to keep it. Though there was laughter around, the seriousness and gravity of this event weighed heavily on Jun. He could see that in the King's eyes, his son was to be the Kingdom's chosen saviour. Especially after the prophecy of Calamity Ganon's return was revealed to all. 

_“_ _It was inevitable,''_ King Rhoam informed him afterwards. _“It was inevitable that the chosen Hero of their era would be revealed.”_

Jun wished that it was not his son.

Link was immediate taken off from his father's apprenticeship and was made to start his training into knighthood early at the age of twelve under 'special' guidance and teachings of trainers who were determined to bring out Link's fullest potential as a knight of the Royal Guard, just like what the child wished to become. _And the chosen Hero of Hyrule._

Around the same time, Jun's duties as the Commander of the Royal Guard had doubles as reports of monsters appearances and threats from the Yiga Clan increased. As a result, Jun was forced to take his time away from his family to focus on his duties to the Kingdom and Royal Family. 

There were some benefits. 

Being known as the father of the chosen Hero of Hyrule seemed to have lessened the smearing murmurs aimed at his background. And was now given more respect from even the most sceptical of nobles who had previously undermined his capacity to perform his duties. 

His other child, a daughter named Aria also benefited from their sudden elevated status, thanks to her older brother. Jun had taken the chance to give his daughter a formal education that was considered to be a privilege for even middle class denizens of the Kingdom. Though, much like her brother, Aria was a wild-spirited child and did not like being conform into a rigid structure. Often causing trouble, especially ditching classes for the comforts of home. _Much to Jun's grief._

Though life seemed to be good for himself and his daughter. He doubted the same extended to his son…

Link had grown quieter and more rigid over time. His childhood wildness slowly being moulded into a young boy man with a strong sense of self-discipline and firmness. Where he would have struggled to even stand still in one place, he now stood tall with the kind of assertive and attentive that adult trainees in the army would have. 

Jun did not have the time to see his son in training but he could tell that whatever lessons they were putting Link through. It was slowly chirping away many things that he loved about Link.

The innocence in his bright blue eyes was gone and replaced with the hardened focus of a fighter.

Silence had taken place of his sweet laughter. 

And even when he smiled, it did not have the same shine as before. 

On the one engagement when Jun was able to attend one of his Link's lessons to observe his procession, instead of acknowledging him as his father, Link bowed his head to him and addressed him as 'sir'. Out of respect for his title of Commander. Link's tutor at the time even awarding him for following the 'proper protocols' of hierarchy. It caused Jun's heart to ache. 

_Just what were they doing to him?_

By the age of fifteen, Link had quickly proven himself to be a child prodigy in his swordsmanship and has the potential to becoming one of the, if not THE, greatest swordsman and knight in Hyrule's history. _As expected of the Hero to-be_ , as one of the child's tutors informed his father. 

Jun was beginning to develop a distain of that title being imposed onto his son. 

He was able to take the time away from his routine duties to attend a demonstration of his son's progress. On the small training arena, Link was wielding the Master Sword in his arms against an older and much taller opponent in full armoured plates with a large broadsword. The young boy held the hilt of the legendary blade with a firmness and treated it as if it was an extension of himself. Though he was confident of his son's potential and skills, Jun questioned the teaching methods that they were subjecting Link to. 

"Your son is a natural fighter. Very athletic through he still has so much to learn before he reaches his full potential, Sir Satoru," The instructor informed him as they stood on the sidelines, watching Link in a test of strength. 

Link was indeed athletic and quick on his feet. He reacted quickly to his opponents' swings and his body was just as quick to move away. His eyes sharpened with hyper focus. His hands held the Master Sword upright without strain. And was able to judge instinctively when it was appropriate to defend or strike. 

Jun had to admit that his son had come a long way from when he just hack and slash with his wooden sword at a makeshift dummy. He watched his son closely as the bigger and more armoured opponent began to push the young prodigy back with their powerful swings...

_When it happened_.

  
  


Link executed a backflip dodge from his opponent's final swing. Jun immediately straightened up as soon as he watched Link touched the ground. In a blink of an eye, his feet left a trail of dust behind when he suddenly lunged forward. Knocking off the sword out of the bigger armoured fighter's hand and pointed his Master Sword at his armoured chest. His bright blue eyes sharpened with a narrowed glare. 

To the mundane eye, it looked like Link had just pulled off a feat of near superhuman speed by how swift he was in disarming and forcing his opponent to yield. This was especially exciting for Link's instructor who applauded his display of swordsmanship. Though immediately afterwards, they pointed out some of his flaws that they still need work on.

For Jun however, he immediately recognised his son's hidden ability. An ability he too also possessed. And it made him implode with excitement and pride to know that his son had inherited it from him.

  
.

.

.

"Hm, this is a rather...peculiar request you are making, Sir Satoru." King Rhoam remarked to his chief protector who stood before him in his study room.

Jun nodded his head, out of curtsey. "...If I may speak freely, Your Majesty."

"You may." The King of Hyrule replied with the sternness and might in his booming voice that was expected from the monarch. Just with the King's glance, it felt like Jun was being judged upon. But the Commander kept his composure as he stood upright.

"My son, Link has inherited a special hidden ability that is only known to the Satoru bloodline. And I wish to take him under my wing for the meantime so I properly teach him how to use it, sir."

King Rhoam raised both of his eyebrows with interest. "...And what would this special hidden ability be? If I may ask."

"We refer to it as the 'Chronos' ability. It is the ability of slow down time perception, sir." 

"Ah, I thought all Sheikah warriors have this supernatural ability to make themselves appear quicker than the eye can see."

"Yes, that is partly true. Though it takes even the most skilled Sheikah warrior years to fully master it. My family so happens to possess the rare natural ability to do so," Jun explained to the King. "...It is how I was able to foil the previous attempts of the Yiga Clan to execute their threats against yourself and Her Highness, Princess Zelda."

King Rhoam frowned a bit. His hand on his chin as he thought about it. He then momentarily looked out of the window of his study room into the inner courtyard of Hyrule Castle. Down below, along the edge of the fountain was the young Princess Zelda being attended by two of her attendants. Both Sheikah in appearance. _More so than Jun was._

Jun waited patiently for a reply from his liege.

After a moment of pondering, King Rhoam returned his attention back to his chief protector and Commander. 

"So you wish to teach your son to master his Chronos ability, Sir Satoru?"

"Yes, sir. My father taught me to master my ability. Just as his father taught him," Jun nodded as he recomposed himself. "...I wish to continue the family tradition and pass on my knowledge to my son as well, Your Majesty."

King Rhoam nodded. 

"Very well then... _One week._ That is as much as I can give to you and your son. Especially with how busy and troublesome our current times have become. We will be in need of your services more than ever." The ruling monarch informed him, "...Will that suffice you?"

Jun bit back his tongue. He would like to make it more than a week but his King was right about the troubling state that the Kingdom was currently going through. 

"Yes, sir." He then nodded his head to his King.

"Alright, Sir Satoru. I will inform the staff about your's and our Hero's temporary leave from duty. Though admittedly, after all the service you have given to the Royal Family and the promising potential that your son is showing. Your family deserves this break for the meantime."

Jun resisted a frown when his liege referred to his son as the 'Hero' before bowing to the King. "...Thank you, Your Majesty.”


	2. In the Welcome Arms of Family

**\---**

_**[DAY 1 - Morning]** _

Link was surprised by the sudden break to his training regiment that he had rigidly followed for the past three years. His instructors and tutors on the other hand were not happy by the disruption to what they saw was Link's preparation in fulfilling his fated role in the Return of Calamity Ganon. They at first protested at Jun’s interruption - _an i_ _ntervention in his mind_ \- to their Hero’s routine. The Commander quickly shot their complaints down with the King’s given permission and even a sealed letter that gave him the authority to do so. He did not need to explain to them his true purpose for taking his son under his wing for the week. _The teachings he had were lessons passed on from parent to child for generations within his family._ He certainly would not be taking any tips or advice on how to train his own son.

Aria, on the other hand, was completely ecstatic. 

_"_ Finally! Something exciting!” She grinned out loud as her horse, a young mare she named Mareen, galloped along in between her father and her brother.

All three members of the Satorus wore casual traveller’s attires with hooded cloaks each. Link especially used his cloak to hide his Master Sword on his back. The sacred blade itself was wrapped with scarf to hide its true significance, on his father’s advice. They did not want to attract any would-be attackers or bandits as they made their way towards Jun’s ancestral home of Kakariko Village. _Especially with Aria around_.

"I can't wait to see Grandpa Eishun and Nanna Ayaka again! Maybe Aunt Romani and Cremia will be there too, right Link?" Aria asked her older brother. 

Link however had his attention remained focus on their path ahead of them. And did not seemed to be paying attention to his younger sister. Much to Aria's annoyance that she huffed and called out for him a little loud to grab his attention.

"Hyah? O-Oh, did you say something Aria?"

"Link, lighten up! You're being too serious again!"

"I'm just being vigilant. You never know..." Link frowned. His voice was a little low in tone. 

Aria let out a louder huff, "...Oh c'mon now! We already past three checkpoints and the area around Kakariko Village is perfectly safe! And I know because dad said so." 

Jun chuckled quietly as he let his two children have their conversation. 

Link simply shook his head, "...You're still young, Aria. You won't understand."

Aria frowned with a deadpanned stare at her older brother. She turned her attention back to the pathway ahead of them as the road climbed up along the grassy hillside towards the mountain ranges. The iconic Pillar Mountains of the West Necluda region reached upwards towards the clear blue sky. A thought popped within her mind as a mischievous smirk curled upwards on her lips. The young girl then looked over to her brother once more. 

_"I'll race you to the top!"_

And before Link could react, Aria's horse Mareen raced ahead of him and their father and galloped up along the grassy hills with the young girl laughing in the excitement and thrill. 

"Hey! Aria!" 

Link shouted before making his own horse, a brown mare with long black mane he named Eponia, dashed forward to chase after his sister up the hill. 

Jun laughed to the antics of his two children. He then patted his own horse, Maple and quickly followed Link and Aria before they get too ahead of him.

Kakariko Village was a textbook example of a hidden village. It was a modest-sized settlement which sat in a pocket within the narrow valley between the Pillars of Levia and the Lanayru Mountain ranges. It provided the village natural protection against destructive weather and outside forces. The Village was home to the Sheikah people of Hyrule who differed from their Hylian counterparts in terms of culture and customs. It's geographical isolation allowed Kakariko Village and its people to preserve their unique cultural identity as the 'heart of the Sheikah people' despite the close generational relations between the two races since ancient times. 

For visitors who visit the Village for the first. It would feel like entering into a completely different world. The strong sense of incense was the first thing that greeted the Satoru family as they passed through the wooden gate entrance. The tall pillar-like mountains around them emitted the sense of being 'closed in', compared to the openness of the grassy hills and plains. It felt more secure than claustrophobic. Especially once they arrived in the village's proper.

No sooner did they dismount off their horses, they were greeted by the senior patriarch and matriarch of the Satoru family. _Eishun and Ayaka Satoru._

Most of Jun's immediate family who resided in the Village were Sheikah from their appearance to the way they held themselves up in posture and way of thinking. The exceptions were himself and his mother who was Hylian but had adapted into the Sheikah way of life. Along with Jun's two children who inherited more from their mother than himself. 

"Oh my dear Jun! It is so good to see you again!" Ayaka smiled before receiving a hug from her eldest son. 

"Hello again, ma." 

Ayaka then looked over to her two grandchildren who stood behind their father. Aria grinning brightly while Link stood silent with a more controlled stance. 

"Hello, Nanna!" Aria smiled as she hugged her grandmother. 

"Oh hello to you too Aria," Their grandmother chuckled softly. She glanced at both of her grandchildren with very warming smiles. "...Oh my dearies, you both look so much like your mother. Especially you, Link." 

Link smiled a little as his shoulder tensed out and his cheeks blushed pink, "...Really?"

"Oh yes," Ayaka softly laughed as she cradled her grandson's cheek, "...My, you've grown so much since the last time we saw you. I remember for a time that you would always wander about on your own, never staying in one place. Always laughing and playing with the other children!"

Link's cheeks turned pink to red. He let out a quiet awkward laugh with his hand rubbing on his neck.

While Link and Aria were being doted upon by their loving grandmother, their grandfather Eishun approached Jun while he was making sure that their horses were properly settled in the village’s stables. If their grandmother was sweet, their grandfather was stern. Even in the way he approached his adult son. Still walking like a knight despite being retired.

_”Well then, at least one of our sons has taken the time and effort to pay the old folks a visit!”_ Eishun told his son in his native Sheikah tongue. It was accompanied with a huff, ”... _I was starting to wonder if the King himself had you chained into your office, Commander~”_

” _Pa...”_ Jun frowned with a deadpanned sigh. 

The grandfather just let out a laugh, ”... _You work too hard, Jun. I just hope that habit hasn’t rubbed on your own children.”_

The two men then glanced over to the two children with their grandmother. The senior Satoru narrowed his sharp blue eyes at the large peculiar sword that sat on Link’s back. It’s royal violet wing-shaped cross guard was peeked through the ordinary scarf that the sacred blade was wrapped in.

Eishun frowned a bit. His voice lowered in tone, _”Is that what I think it is..?”_

Jun nodded as he crossed his arms, _”...It is, Pa.”_

Eishun let out a sigh. His eyes remained with his grandson as he along with Aria followed their grandmother towards their home, ”.. _.Of all the Links that we have roaming about in this Kingdom, it had to be your son to pull that sacred blade. And at only the age of twelve too...”_

 _"_ _I know, Pa. I was there when he emerged with the sword.”_

” _I can only imagine how the Hylians would be viewing your son. The Chosen Hero of this era. Especially with the prediction of the Calamity’s return..._ ”

Jun let out a sigh. His eyes glanced away for a moment, _"_ _I sometimes wonder if they just see Link as anything else but a Hero-in-the-making.”_

 _”You know how Hylians are with their nigh fanatic belief in their Goddess and the Hero’s legends...”_ Eishun patted his grown son by his shoulder before he walked towards their home, ”... _Come on, you and your younglings had a long journey here. We have some food and tea ready inside.”_

The Satoru’s Kakariko home was similar to their modest country estate in the woodland area outside of Hyrule Castle Town. It was an old family house in the Sheikah style wooden architecture though it seemed a little too big for just two senior retirees. Jun and his children had changed from their travelling outfit and into the traditional casual garment set of the Sheikah. Ayaka Satoru especially prepared sets just for her two grandchildren. They knelt around the dinner table at the centre of the home. Both Aria and Link ate through the food that was prepared for them by their grandmother. Much to Ayaka’s delight, though she had to remind them - especially Link - not to eat so quickly.

And sitting just outside of the dining area, their father and grandfather were sharing a private drinking session at the home's small wooden porch which had a view of the Village's central farming area. Eishun pointed out that one of their neighbours had a patch of land dedicated to growing the Village's iconic cherry blossom trees. _Though that was not the real purpose of their conversation_. Jun briefly glanced over to his son and was glad to see him relaxing, surrounded with the warmth and comforts of family.

Eishun looked back to his son and then towards his son as he drank down his cup. He spoke to Jun in their native tongue, ”... _So he has the Chronos ability too? That is good to hear. Though how do you expect for your son to master it within just seven days? It took us more than two month until you were able to master it before your brothers were aware of their own gifted abilities.”_

Jun let out a quiet sigh. His own cup dangling in between his fingers, ”.. _.I’ll do what I can with the time that the King has granted us. At the moment, I’m just glad that I was able to take Link away from his instructors and tutors.”_

 _”Hmm... You are dealing with a difficult situation that most parents would struggle with. Being the father of a Hero._ ”

Jun shook his head. He placed his cup down on the small table tray before rubbing his forehead, ”... _If only Selene were still around... She would have handled this better than I can.”_

Eishun nodded, ”... _If you like, I can knock some sense into those instructors...or even the King himself for whatever they are doing to Link”_

_”Pa...”_

_”I jest. I jest!”_ Eishun added with a laugh. ”... _Through I do wish you both swift fortune in your lessons. Link does have special about him. Even without that sword.”_

_"Ha ha. I think it might just be his mother’s wild spirit.”_

Jun let his two children relax and settle into their grandparents’ home. Aria had a bit more energy than her brother and looked around the house, especially at the odd black and white photographs of the Satoru family. Aria felt a little sad that she was not able to meet her Sheikah cousins but Ayaka assured her that they will eventually meet again soon. The young girl then went on to ask about other relatives. Past and present. Her grandfather, Eishun proudly explained about the Satoru’s long history of service to the Royal Family and beyond as the family’s bloodline went all the way back to the Founding of the Kingdom 10 000 years ago.

While Aria listened to her grandparents, Jun went to check on his son who had taken refuge in the guest bedroom where the visiting family would be sleeping. When he peeked inside, Jun found Link had already fallen asleep on the soft tatami bed. Jun then noted that his son’s hand hung over the bed and was reaching out for the Master Sword in its scabbard which laid next to the bed. Besides how clingy his son was to the legendary blade, Jun could see that Link was at peace in his nap. The young boy did not need to worry about the day or tomorrow’s lessons or instructors constantly looking for him.

Jun smiled as he quietly slid the wooden door close. 

Link deserved to rest. Jun can wait for his son until he was ready to start his family's Lessons.


	3. Underneath the Open Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: All full sentence that are in italics are spoken dialogues in the Sheikah language.

**UNDERNEATH THE OPEN SKY**

\---

**_[DAY 1 - Afternoon]_ **

It was late in the afternoon when Link woke up from his nap. He felt a bit stiff but otherwise, was more relaxed than he ever felt for a long time. It was a good feeling to wake up with. Instinctively, Link stripped his Master Sword's scabbard on his back and emerged from the small bedroom to find his father waiting for him patiently. Jun was writing down small notes on the low table in the dining area when he noticed Link. 

_”Good afternoon. How was your nap, son?”_ Jun greeted his son in Sheikah.

Link yawned a little as he stepped out of the room, sliding the door close behind him. He replied in his father's native language, though his own tongue had a bit of an accent, _”It was...good. Where’s Aria, Nanna and Grandpa?”_

 _”Your sister went to accompany them to the market,”_ Jun replied before standing up with a smile. ”... _Anyway, shall we begin?”_

His son was visibly startled that it brought him out of his sleepiness. " _...R-Right now?"_

Jun simply nodded, "... _Why not? We only have seven days. Why not we have a warm up session as our first lesson for today."_

Link looked up to his father before he silently nodded.

.

For their first lesson, Jun decided to take his son to the Rabia Plains just north of Kakariko Village through the narrow valley road between the mountain cliffs. He carried a set of wooden swords over his shoulders that the family had use for practice lessons while his son, Link carried a pair of practice shields that looked worn down from years of usage. On the young boy’s back was the Master Sword which was hidden under the scarf that Jun had given to him. Link could not part himself from the legendary sword, as it was an extension of himself. Something that Jun had to take to heart. It was clear to him that Link treated the sacred blade as it was precious to him and he did not want to forcefully separate him from what others would call it his 'destiny'. 

The close-in layout of the mountain pass soon opened up to the wide grassy fields of Rabia Plains. The rolling hills as the cool breeze danced through the tall grass and the trees with the Zodobon Highlands and Ruto Mountains of the Zora Domain standing tall into the sky beyond.

Link stood still with a gasp when he saw what was presented to him. Jun could see that Link had his breath taken away. They took a moment to take in the sensation of nature’s beauty. For a moment, he expected his son to just run off and explore this new area. Jumping and rolling in the tall grass while taking in the blue sky above them.

_It felt freeing._

"Quite a beautiful place, huh son?" 

"Ah yeah... I've never been to a place like this!" 

Jun chuckled softly. 

.

“So what do you know so far about your Chronos ability, Link?” Jun asked his son.

Both father and son were sitting on top of a large smooth boulder with their legs crossed. They both had took off their jackets for today’s afternoon lesson. Jun revealed to have a blue tattoo of the Sheikah Eye on his right shoulder. It was a custom that some members of the Sheikah people carried. To mark themselves with the Sheikah symbol to pay homage to their ancestors. 

Their wooden practice equipment sat on the grass below alongside their bags.

The Master Sword laid across Link’s lap as the young boy thought through his mind. 

“Hmm, all I know is when I concentrate, I sometimes get this...tunnel vision and other times, it feels like everything around me was...clearer but also kinda blurry at the same time,” Link tried his best to explain as he rubbed on the back of his head. His other hand delicately tracing over the Master Sword's scabbard. 

Jun nodded, “...I see. And this happens during your training?”

“Not always. Sometimes I get those sensations when I’m at home or just...walking around. Like this one time when Aria throws bread buns at me to get my attention,” Link told him while his finger made circles on the boulder’s surface.

“Aria throws bread at you, ah?” Jun smiled amusingly with one raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I remember seeing it at the corner of my eye and then suddenly I caught it in one split second. Aria and I were really surprised.”

Jun laughed wholeheartedly. “...Well then, it seems like you’re already familiar with your Chronos ability. That will make our lessons a little easily then.”

Link smiled a little.

His father however then smirked with a knowing look, “...Though don’t expect me to be too lenient with you. How about we do a demonstration first? To see just what you’re really capable of, hm?”

.

The Master Sword stood upright against the large boulder and faced towards the flat grassy field where Jun and Link were standing. Both father and son were equipped with a wooden sword and shield each. They were facing off against another for one practice demonstration.

Jun told his son to show him what he got. He wanted to see what kind of training the royal instructors and tutors would be giving to his son. He could see Link had immediately fallen into a fighting stance, very much like many trained knights. His face instantly switching from his carefree to a mask of hardened focus with his blue eyes sharpening. Jun still smiled and gave his son a nod as the signal to start. 

Link dashed forward with his sword to strike down. His father using his shield to take in the force of the strikes. He felt the power running down from his shield and along his arm. 

_His son's strength was a lot stronger than he first thought._

Still, he could see that Link still had a long way to go in his knight training. His arm swings were still a little stiff and his footwork was a little sloppy. He immediately concluded that Link was still finding his rhythm and needed more practice to refine his movement. 

After a few hits on his shield, Jun decided to make his move. When his son lunged his sword forward, instead of letting his shield take the direct hit, Jun stepped aside and then in a flash, Link was suddenly disarmed off his sword. His sword arm grabbed by the wrist with the tip of his father's wooden sword at his chest. He was especially startled when he realised that his father was towering over him. 

In a real fight, this would be an instant kill.

Jun looked down at him with a smile when he saw how gobsmacked his son looked. 

"Woah... _H-How-?"_

His father let out a chuckle before he let go of his stunned son. He stepped back as he dug his wooden sword onto the soft grassy ground. " _I did not become the Commander of the Royal Guards just by doing paperwork and reports, y'know?"_ He told his son with a wink. 

Link's surprise turning into a grin as his eyes sparkled with awe. _"...Do I...Do I get to be as fast as you?"_

_"Perhaps in time, yes."_

_"Woah..."_

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


**_[DAY 2 - Morning]_ **

Their second lessons started early in the morning, just before sunrise. There was a slight chill in the air when both Jun and Link returned back to the Rabia Plains. The grass around them had a layer of dew. They could see the mist raising up towards the sky along the mountain ranges beyond. The sounds of birds chirping to greet the new dawn as other animals pranced through the fields and trees. 

As the light of the rising sun slowly beamed over the mountains, both Jun and Link set up their equipment and prepared themselves in their new location for today's Lesson on top of this strange black platform that stood out against the natural landscape. Link's father briefly explained that it was made by the Ancient Sheikah tens of thousands years ago. Though it's true purpose had been lost to time. Once they were ready, both father and son sat down on the black platform and crossed their lessons. With the student looking up to his teacher. 

The second teaching was on meditation. 

"When we use our Chronos Ability, it is important that we have a sense of stability within ourselves in both mind and body," Jun began explaining to his son who looked up to him attentively. "...Our Chronos ability may be useful in battle but stress and lack of balance will hinder its use. So we use mediation as way to establish a sense of grounding post within ourselves and avoid being detached or lost to our surroundings. Do you understand, son?" 

Link nodded. His Master Sword laid next to him. 

"Good. Now then, follow along with me..." 

With their legs crossed, they rested their hands on their knees with open palms. They then closed their eyes as Jun guided his son with a soft voice. 

"Take a deep breath and let your body relax..."

Link made one more nod and followed along with his father's words. He took deep breaths through his nose and then exhaling themselves through his mouth. He loosen himself a bit as he did his best to sit up straight and still. He could felt his shoulder becoming less tense and his chest breathing in and out with each breath of the morning air.

Though, being a 15 year old teenage boy, Link began to feel a little impatient after a short while. He opened one eye just a bit to see what his father was doing. Jun was in a perfect monk-like position as he calmly breathed in and out, as though he had already been enlightened.

_"_ Son..."

Link flinched and immediately closed his eyes with his back straightened up once again. He could just hear his father quietly chuckled before he continued to guide his son through their meditation session.

"Now, as you breath, listen to your surroundings around you." Jun told him, "...Let nature speak to you."

Link nodded, instinctively and recomposed his body posture back into the relaxing position as his father instructed. He took in deep breaths, though Jun then told him to just take it slowly and not to rush himself. His father reminding him not to let his impatience get the best of him.

The young boy slowly breathed until he had an even breathing pattern. He then felt his ears twitched as the sounds of nature came through him with each breath he took. 

_The gentle breeze blowing by them._

_Grass dancing with the wind._

_The rustling of the leaves in the trees._

_The sounds of birds chirping in the distance._

_A nearby herd of deer grazing on the grassy plains._

_The fluttering of wings from a passing dragonfly._

And if Link listened closely, he could just hear the rushing waters of the nearby Rutala River.

Link then felt something shining being glared at his left eye. When he opened them, he glanced down and saw that the golden features of his Master Sword's scabbard were reflecting the sun's light onto his face as sun rose over the low mountain ranges in the east. He then looked up to his surroundings and suddenly let out a breathtaking gasp with widened eyes. In his vision, everything seemed to have slowed down. But it was not in the blurry tunnel vision he had experienced before. He could see everything around him more clearly.

The petals and light grassy particles that were picked up by the breeze.

The slow motion of a passing dragonfly. He could even see its wings in motion with great detail.

Even the nearby wildlife was moving more slowly as they graze and galloped along the tall grass. 

"Woah..."

His vision returning back to normal when everything sped back to reality. Link then turned back to his father who already had his eyes open with a smile. 

"Did you see that too?"

Jun chuckled with a nod, "...Yes, I did."

Link's eyes widened with sparkles. "...Awesome."

.

They spent the next half an hour on that strange black platform meditating to exercise their minds before they warming up and stretching their muscles through the tall grass. By lunchtime as the sun rose through the morning, both father and son moved their next training site towards the nearby woodlands that surrounded a large shallow pond. They passed the hollow stone tunnel and settled their bags and equipment by one of the large logs. The Master Sword leaned against the wood next to Link as he and his father ate through their lunch, prepared by Ayaka and Aria. 

Jun told his son that with his current level of swordsmanship and quick reaction timing, Link might be able to quickly move on towards the next step on his Lessons. Despite today only their second day. 

Once they finished their lunch meal, Jun then guided his son towards the shallow pond's waters with their trousers pulled up to their knees.

"Dad... w-why do I need a blindfold?" Link asked him with some hesitation in his voice. Though he was clearly puzzled to why his father gave him a piece of cloth. _"_...Don't I need to see for today's practice?"

Jun smirked warmly as he prepared his wooden staff and began to explain the next part of today's Lesson. "Well, seeing your opponent is important. Hearing is also just as crucial. Even the slightest noises can determine on whether you'll live or not. Especially in the midst of a battle or dealing with ambushes."

Link understood with a nod. 

"Now remember what I told you earlier during our mediation, son. Always let your ears open and let your surroundings speak to you."

Link gave him a silent nod before he put on his blindfold on.

_"Today's Lesson is all about detection."_

Jun instructed him with the firm tone of a teacher, through there was a bit of a parental warmth. He instructed his son about what he will be doing for the next few moments as he readied his wooden staff. This was more of an exercise to see how well Link's senses and dodging reflexes were. He had seen his son's sixth sense instincts in action during his duelling demonstration back in Hyrule Castle but just wanted to see just how far his son's abilities were. _Especially with the amount of training and intensity that his instructors were forcing him through..._

"Are you ready, Link?" 

Link gave him a nod once he secured his blindfold, "...I'm ready." 

With a soft huff, the father and son fell into their stances and began their lesson. 

Link had to rely on his hearing as he listened to watery footsteps of his father circling around him and readied himself. On Jun's first strike, Link was able to dodge the staff's forward attack as he bent away. But on the second strike, he felt the staff just lightly touching him on the top of his shoulder when he tried to bent away. 

"Remember son to also keep your feet loose as well." His father reminded him. 

Once he found his footing again on their watery stage, Link took a deep breath and concentrated on his senses once more. As he released his breath, he could feel his body tensing up a little and then hear everything around him beginning to slow down. It sounded a little muffled but at the same time, he could almost _feel_ the movement of time passing... His ears then twitched when he detected that faint sound of his father's staff coming towards him from the side and in an instant, Link bent his body down to dodge a swing over his head. His feet then circled him away until he was facing towards where he heard his father was standing. 

Jun pulled back with a satisfied smile, "...Good! You're learning more quickly than I was when I was your age!" 

Link briefly pulled his blindfold up to see his father smiling down upon him with a proud grin. He feel so happy that he was able to impress him. 

"Shall we continue?" 

"Yeah. I'm ready, dad!" 

Link readjusted his blindfold and both him and his father quickly resumed their lesson. Jun was more impressed with just how fast his son was picking up this skill as he continued to deliver calculated swings. He noted that although Link needed some refinement in his swordsmanship, his dodging and defensive footwork was extraordinarily fluent as he moved around the water. As though he was gliding. _Though he wondered if Link had picked up this technique from the time they were with the Zoras..._

After a few more tries, Jun stepped up on his movement and made his strikes a little faster with each round.

Link tensed up a little. He could tell that his father's footsteps along the water were becoming noticeably quieter along with his swings. Still he was able to keep up as he hopped or bent away at the last seconds, feeling his Chronos abilities tingling through his skin momentarily. They continued to do so with a kind of rhythm in the way they practice.

Until Link briefly lost his flow - _he thought he heard distant childish laughters somewhere in the surrounding woodlands_ \- before he took a hit in the stomach that caused him to trip backwards and fall into the shallow waters. 

_"Are you okay, son?!"_ Jun recoiled back, startled and then briefly panicked before he came over to check on his son. 

"I-I'm okay, dad!" Link replied with a groan. His arm over his stomach but was able to stand up on his own. He was half-soaked as he removed his blindfold to look around the shallow pond and trees as though he was listening for something. 

"Son?" 

"I thought I heard... N-Nevermind..." Link sighed as he rubbed on his neck. 

Jun had a skewered lip with mild concerned. He wanted to ask but decided to not push his son. "...Let's get out of the water," He said as he patted on his son's shoulder and then guided him out of the shallow pond.

The father had him sit down on the log and quickly checked on his son. He was relieved to see that Link was not too badly hurt after striking him in the gut. He then had Link's top removed and placed his own Sheikah jacket over his son. Before he gave over a spare towelette from his bag so Link could dry himself.

 _"_ I think that'll be enough lessons for today," Jun let out a sigh. 

Link looked up to his father with raised eyebrows as he wiped away his face, "A-Are you sure, dad? We only have six days left..." 

"Yes, I am sure. I'm not going to force you to do more. Especially with how you are now."

Link looked genuinely surprised by his father's decision.

_Why end their Lesson so early?_

He wanted to asked his father with this thought. 

He only had to looked up to the open sky above to see that the sun was hardly past mid noon. It was definitely nowhere near the hours of twilight either. Though it could just be him being so used to the rigorous training regime back in Hyrule Castle where he had to train to his limits from sunrise to sunset with a break for lunch. To build up his endurance, resilience and body capabilities, as his instructors and tutors told him so many times over the years. 

All of those thoughts went away when Link felt his father holding on his shoulder.

"Let's head back to the Village. I don't want to get sick while we're here."

"R-Right."

Once Jun was sure that Link was okay, they both grabbed their equipment and bags and then made their long walk back towards Kakariko Village through the mountain pass. As Link followed his father with his 

Link followed his father's lead and grabbed their equipment before making their way back through the mountain pass towards Kakariko Village. With his Master Sword over his shoulder, as he followed his father through the grass fields. A strong breeze blew by just as he felt his ears twitched when he heard a soft chime through the air. He stopped momentarily and glanced everywhere before his eyes looked over his shoulder to see the violet hilt of the Master Sword. His lip skewered a little before he shrugged and ran up to his father who waited for him. 

He was getting cold and would like to have some warm honeyed milk when they come home. 


End file.
